bradgftestingfandomcom-20200214-history
Schedule
Labor Day Weekend Clarence and Friends Sleepover Schedule Friday *6:00am-6:30am: Legends of Chima: "Market Day" - TV-Y7-FV *6:30am-7:00am: Tenkai Nights: "Dragon Key Quest" - TV-Y7-FV *7:00am-7:30am: Pokémon: "Searching for a Wish!" - TV-Y7-FV *7:30am-8:00am: Johnny Test: "Runaway Johnny / Johnny on the Spot" - TV-Y7-FV *8:00am-8:30am: Johnny Test: "Dark Johnny / No Homework for Johnny" - TV-Y7-FV *8:30am-9:00am: Teen Titans Go!: "Burger vs. Burrito / Matched" - TV-PG *9:00am-9:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Real Magic / Puppets, Whaaaaat?" - TV-PG *9:30am-10:00am: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Gripes / The Vacation" - TV-Y7-FV *10:00am-10:30am: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Fraud / The Void" - TV-Y7-FV *10:30am-12:30pm: Diary of a Wimpy Kid - TV-PG-V *12:30pm-1:00pm: Regular Show: "TGI Tuesday / Firework Run" - TV-PG-V *1:00pm-1:30pm: The Tom and Jerry Show: "Just Plane Nuts / Pets Not Welcome" - TV-PG *1:30pm-2:00pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Parasite / Starliar" - TV-PG *2:00pm-2:30pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Brain Food / In and Out" - TV-PG *2:30pm-3:00pm: Adventure Time: "Time Sandwich / Too Old" - TV-PG *3:00pm-3:30pm: Adventure Time: "Earth & Water / The Vault" - TV-PG *3:30pm-4:00pm: Regular Show: "Quips / Caveman" - TV-PG-V *4:00pm-4:30pm: Regular Show: "That's My Television / Limousine Lunchtime" - TV-PG-V *4:30pm-5:00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Pressure / The Painting" - TV-Y7-FV *5:00pm-5:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Responsible / The Dress" - TV-Y7-FV *5:30pm-6:00pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Double Trouble / The Date" - TV-PG *6:00pm-6:30pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Knowledge / Man Person" - TV-PG *6:30pm-7:00pm: Steven Universe: "Coach Steven / Lars and the Cool Kids" - TV-PG *7:00pm-7:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Boss / The Kids" - TV-Y7-FV *7:30pm-8:00pm: Uncle Grandpa: "Bezt Friends / Ballin'" - TV-PG Saturday *6:00am-6:30am: Legends of Chima: "Attack on Eagle Spire" - TV-Y7-FV *6:30am-7:00am: Tenkai Knights: "The Battle Begins" - TV-Y7-FV *7:00am-7:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Slumber Party / Pirates" - TV-PG *7:30am-8:00am: Legends of Chima: "Trial by Fire" - TV-Y7-FV *8:00am-8:30am: Pokémon: "Calling from Beyond the Aura!" - TV-Y7-FV *8:30am-9:00am: Clarence: "Slumber Party / Lost in the Supermarket" - TV-PG *9:00am-9:30am: Clarence: "Rise and Shine / Puddle Eyes" - TV-PG *9:30am-10:00am: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Move / The Fan" - TV-Y7-FV *10:00am-10:30am: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Fridge / The Remote" - TV-Y7-FV *10:30am-11:00am: Teen Titans Go!: "Mr. Butt / Man Person" - TV-PG *11:00am-11:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Birds / Be Mine" - TV-PG *11:30am-12:00pm: Regular Show: "Slam Dunk / Cool Bikes" - TV-PG *12:00pm-12:30pm: Regular Show: "House Rules / Rap it Up" - TV-PG *12:30pm-1:00pm: Adventure Time: "Nemesis / Joshua & Margaret Investigations" - TV-PG *1:00pm-1:30pm: Adventure Time: "Ocarina / Thanks for the Crabapples, Guiseppe" - TV-PG *1:30pm-2:00pm: Adventure Time: "The Tower / Princess Day" - TV-PG *2:00pm-2:30pm: Uncle Grandpa: "1992 Called / Bezt Friends" - TV-PG *2:30pm-3:00pm: Uncle Grandpa: "Bad Morning / Ballin'" - TV-PG *3:00pm-3:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Move / The Fan" - TV-Y7-FV *3:30pm-4:00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Flower / The Banana" - TV-Y7-FV *4:00pm-4:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Phone / The Job" - TV-Y7-FV *4:30pm-5:00pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Brain Food / In and Out" - TV-PG *5:00pm-5:30pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Little Buddies / Missing" - TV-PG *5:30pm-6:00pm: Teen Titans Go!: "Uncle Jokes / Más y Menos" - TV-PG *6:00pm-8:00pm: Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - TV-PG-V Flicks Sunday *6:00am-6:30am: Legends of Chima: "Trial by Fire" - TV-Y7-FV *6:30am-7:00am: Tenkai Knights: "Dark Unlock" - TV-Y7-FV *7:00am-7:30am: Pokémon: "Aura Storm!" - TV-Y7-FV *7:30am-8:00am: Teen Titans Go!: "Legendary Sandwich / Pie Bros." - TV-PG *8:00am-8:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Driver's Ed / Dog Hand" - TV-PG *8:30am-9:00am: Clarence: "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend / Clarence's Millions" - TV-PG *9:00am-9:30am: Clarence: "Man of the House / Dollar Hunt" - TV-PG *9:30am-10:00am: The Amazing World of Gumball: "Halloween / The Treasure" - TV-Y7-FV *10:00am-10:30am: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Words / The Apology" - TV-Y7-FV *10:30am-11:00am: Teen Titans Go!: "Double Trouble / The Date" - TV-PG *11:00am-11:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Colors of Raven / The Left Leg" - TV-PG *11:30am-12:00pm: Clarence: "Dream Boat / Fun Dungeon Face Off" - TV-PG *12:00pm-12:30pm: Clarence: "Puddle Eyes / Jeff's New Toy" - TV-PG *12:30pm-1:00pm: Clarence: "Rise and Shine / Dinner Party" - TV-PG *1:00pm-1:30pm: Clarence: "Honk / Lost in the Supermarket" - TV-PG *1:30pm-2:00pm: Clarence: "Zoo / Money Broom Wizard" - TV-PG *2:00pm-2:30pm: Clarence: "Nature Clarence / Slumber Party" - TV-PG *2:30pm-3:00pm: Adventure Time: "Sad Face / Breezy" - TV-PG *3:00pm-3:30pm: Adventure Time: "The Prince Who Wanted Everything / Furniture & Meat" - TV-PG *3:30pm-4:00pm: Adventure Time: "Something Big / Little Brother" - TV-PG *4:00pm-6:00pm: Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - TV-PG-V *6:00pm-6:30pm: Mixels: "Mixed Up Special" - TV-Y7-FV *6:30pm-7:00pm: The Looney Tunes Show: "Super Rabbit" - TV-PG *7:00pm-7:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Move / The Fan" - TV-Y7-FV *7:30pm-8:00pm: Uncle Grandpa: "1992 Called / Leg Wrestler" - TV-PG Monday *6:00am-6:30am: Legends of Chima: "Hundred Year Moon" - TV-Y7-FV *6:30am-7:00am: Tenkai Knights: "A New Knight" - TV-Y7-FV *7:00am-7:30am: Pokémon: "Capacia Island UFO!" - TV-Y7-FV *7:30am-8:00am: Mixels: "Mixed Up Special" - TV-Y7-FV *8:00am-8:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Slumber Party / Pirates" - TV-PG *8:30am-9:00am: Teen Titans Go!: "Brian / Nature" - TV-PG *9:00am-9:30am: Teen Titans Go!: "Salty Codgers / Knowledge" - TV-PG *9:30am-11:15am: Scooby-Doo! The WWE Mystery - TV-PG-V *11:15am-11:30am: Clarence: "Dinner Party" - TV-PG *11:30am-12:00pm: Clarence: "Slumber Party / A Pretty Great Day With a Girl" - TV-PG *12:00pm-12:30pm: Clarence: "Man of the House / Money Broom Wizard" - TV-PG *12:30pm-1:00pm: Clarence: "Nature Clarence / Fun Dungeon Face Off" - TV-PG *1:00pm-1:30pm: Adventure Time: "Something Big / Little Brother" - TV-PG *1:30pm-2:00pm: Adventure Time: "Ocarina / Thanks for the Crabapples, Guiseppe" - TV-PG *2:00pm-2:30pm: Adventure Time: "Nemesis / Joshua & Margaret Investigations" - TV-PG *2:30pm-3:00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Move / The Fan" - TV-Y7-FV *3:00pm-3:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Gripes / The Vacation" - TV-Y7-FV *3:30pm-4:00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Fraud / The Void" - TV-Y7-FV *4:00pm-6:00pm: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules - TV-PG *6:00pm-6:30pm: Teen Titans Go!: "No Power / Sidekick" - TV-PG *6:30pm-7:00pm: Steven Universe: "Coach Steven / Lion 2: The Movie" - TV-PG *7:00pm-7:30pm: The Amazing World of Gumball: "The Limit / The Game" - TV-Y7-FV *7:30pm-8:00pm: Uncle Grandpa: "Viewer Special / Brain Game" - TV-PG